Crónicas de una Rumana entre Vulturi
by Johyy-Vampire
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los Rumanos vuelven a atacar?¿Y si ésta vez no termina como todos esperan? Nazareth, rumana de corazón, se enfrentará a muchos problemas cuando le ordenan infiltrarse en los Vulturi, donde se encontrará con Demetri summerycompletoadentro
1. Introducción

_**Todos los personajes, excepto Nazareth y algún otro que salga de mi retorcida mente, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

Introducción

Los Rumanos salieron al ataque con su mejor arma: Nazareth, una chica con un pasado tan oscuro como su presente. Casi tan respetada cono Aro Vulturi, y tan poderosa como Jane Vulturi.

Para Nazareth hacer misiones es la parte más hermosa de su vida, así que cuando le ordenaron infiltrarse en el clan Vulturi, la idea le pareció excitante.

Pero nunca se imaginó que esto le traería tantos problemas... y tantas revelaciones.

¿Les gustó? ¿Vale la pena seguir?

Este fic ya lo había subido, pero sin querer lo borré. ¡Gracias por la advertencia que me dieron la otra vez! Fueron muy buenos.


	2. Seca

**_Todos los personajes menos Nazareth y algún otro que salga de mi retorcida mente es de Stephenie Meyer_**

**SECA**

Amo mi vida.

Mejor dicho, amo mi inmortalidad. Soy vampiresa, una muy poderosa y antigua vampiresa. Conocida por todos los vampiros, por (obviamente) mí poder. Sin ni siquiera saber qué don tengo.

Claro, me ofrecieron a ir con Eleazar, pero si tengo un don quisiera conocerlo por mí misma. Aunque dudo que tenga uno, mil setecientos noventa y un años son bastantes para descubrir uno y todavía no lo descubrí.

Pero lo que a mí me hace tan poderosa es mi forma de pensar, engañar. Y por eso ahora estoy yendo a Volterra.

Mis amos, Vladimir y Stefan, me enviaron a una misión. No cualquiera. Solo una que alguien como _yo_ puede cumplir.

Me debo infiltrar en el aquelarre Vulturi, hacerme pasar por alguien que es leal por sus amos, y en el último segundo –cuando tengamos todo planeado y listo –atacarlos.

Vladimir y Stefan nos reclutaron a mí y a Sirena para distintas misiones. Ella, al ser más paciente que yo, debe encontrar más vampiros que odien a los Vulturi o les tengan algún rencor y que nos ayuden a atacarlos, sacarles el poder que ahora tienen. Y yo, infiltrarme entre los Vulturi para ver le plan que tienen en defensa (ya que se enteraron por medio de un vampiro que ya no existe), cambiarles la idea de lo que nosotros planeamos, y así bajar su defensa. En pocas palabras, enviarlos hasta su propia muerte.

Caminaba con una sonrisa entre medio de los humanos, quienes me miraban estupefactos. _Tontos_, pensé.

Mira su capa... Mira su vestido... mira sus zapatos… ¡Toda su ropa es de marca!... ¡Toda su ropa es carísima! –escuchaba que susurraban las mujeres. Los hombres… solamente se quedaban con la boca abierta y la baba cayéndose.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se iban a poner así? Tenía un vestido negro strapless que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Era negro, al igual que mis botas bajas con un taco muy fino. Llevaba una capa roja sangre con la R de Rumanos. Tenía la capucha puesta, no quería que el viento desordene mis cabellos.

Y... hablando de apariencias físicas... yo era normal. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, que a la luz del sol parecía rubio. Los ojos rojos como todos los vampiros _normales_, aunque ahora tengo puestos lentes de contacto marrones. Comúnmente mis ojos estaban pintados con un delineador negro y sombras bordo, azules oscuras, grises o negras. Mis labios siembre estaban de un color rojo fuerte o veces negro. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. Cuando tenía que salir entre humanos, me ponía un poco de rubor rosa para disimular un poco. No me gustaba, pero ¿Quién vio alguna vez un humano que no esté quemado en verano? Todos, hasta los más pálidos, tienen la piel algo quemada.

Yo había elegido el día perfecto para ir con los Vulturi. Hoy estaba nublado y dentro de poco llovería. No había peligro alguno.

De repente un olor dulzón inundó mis fosas nasales. Un vampiro. Su olor me atraía mucho. Quería ver quién era el que destilaba ese olor tan atrayente. Atrayente por lo menos para mí.

Me di vuelta y vi la criatura más bella que vi en mi eternidad.

Era alto, unos diez centímetro más que yo, tal vez. Su pelo era rubio oscuro, y lo tenía peinado con las puntas hacia arriba. Las facciones de su cara eran... hermosas. Nariz recta, como todos los vampiros. Su pera era masculina, pero sin exagerar. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran marrones… con un toque bordoneo. Era un vampiro, como suponía.

El interpelado miró en mi dirección y abrió los ojos como platos cuando se topó conmigo. Parecía sorprendido, y me miraba de arriba para abajo.

Empezó por mi cara, y luego siguió con mi vestimenta. Entrecerró los ojos, receloso, cuando vio mi capa. No entendía el por qué, hasta que me di cuenta que él tenía también una capa. Y la suya era negra. Un Vulturi.

Pensé rápidamente. Mientras caminaba a paso rápido hacia el Vulturi me fui sacando la capa, y la sostuve en mi mano. Me detuve a un metro del vampiro. Éste no se movió ni un centímetro, solo me miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo me dispuse a engañar, poniendo mi sonrisa de niña buena y extendiendo mi mano.

Hola. Soy Nazareth y soy una nómada. Necesito un clan o aquelarre el cual pueda permanecer. ¿Conoces alguno? O si tenés uno... ¿Me podría quedar en el tuyo?

El Vulturi abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar mi nombre. Supuse que me conocía. ¿Quién no?

Demetri... Vulturi –dijo con una voz hermosa. Cuando su mano estrechó la mía, la sentí cálida. De repente sentí una corriente eléctrica correr por mi brazo, hasta llegar a mi corazón. ¿Qué fue eso?

¡Oh! ¡Un Vulturi! Qué honor es poder hablar con un Vulturi. Claro, el honor está cuando hablas con ellos pacíficamente. No cuando te quieren matar –mentí. Creo que es lo más feo que dije en mi vida. ¿Honor hablar con ellos? ¡Hay que destruirlos! Pero por alguna razón no sentía odio hacia él. No deseaba su muerte. Es más, quería protegerlo de lo que se le avecinaba a él y su aquelarre.

_¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA, NAZARETH? ¡¿Te estás enamorando? ¡¿De un Vulturi?_ Me gritaba a mí misma. Desde que me convertí dejé de creer en el amor. Es muy difícil encontrar a tu "media naranja" en un mundo donde existen millones de personas. Si les soy más sincera, yo le tengo _miedo_ al enamoramiento.

Podes sentir amor por alguna persona, pero si esa no te corresponde, sentís dolor, te sentís vacía, sin razón para vivir. Y yo le tengo miedo a ese dolor.

La verdad es que no somos tan sádicos como rumorean –murmuró Demetri luego de soltarme la mano. Sentí que me faltaba algo de mí y eso me asustó. Demetri entrecerró los ojos de nuevo –. Pero tú no estás tan sola como dices –dijo cautelosamente mientras miraba la capa que tenía agarrada en la mano izquierda. Largué una exclamación sorprendida, para hacer más creíble mi respuesta.

¡Oh! No, lo que pasa es que hace unos meses el aquelarre Rumano me ofreció quedarme con ellos. Yo acepté, pero a la semana me hartaron –me dolió decir eso –. Solo hablaban de una venganza contra los Vulturi. Me entrenaban, y hasta me mandaron con Eleazar, del clan Denali, de Alaska, para que vea si tengo algún don. Ya que, sin presumir, soy conocida como la vampiresa más poderosa del último milenio.

Sí, eh oído hablar de vos.

Bueno, la cosa es que yo no tengo nada contra ustedes –tuve miedo de que la gran mentira se arruinara por mi ira, así que cambié un poco el tono de mi voz para disimularla –, así que huí. Estuve buscando clanes en las cuales quedarme, pero la verdad es que añoraba Italia demasiado así que vine para aquí –lo último no era mentira. Yo era italiana y la verdad extrañaba mucho este país.

Demetri, afortunadamente, creyó mi mentira.

¿Quieres venir con nosotros? De seguro a Aro le encantará tenerte en su guardia.

_Aro_. Su nombre me pegó duro. Aro, Marco y Cayo son los líderes de los Vulturi.

Y claro, yo no le tengo miedo a Aro. Al que sí se lo tengo es a Cayo. Él fue el que me transformó accidentalmente en lo que soy. Cayo quería comerme para su cena, pero yo ya era poderosa desde humana y cuando me mordió, una fuerza lo tiró para atrás, alejándolo de mí.

Vladimir dice que ése puede ser mi don. El tener un escudo. Pero yo sabía que no era ese mi don. Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podría llamarse don en mí, pero no estaba del todo segura.

De todos modos, tenía miedo de enfrentarme con él. Esperaba que su orgullo fuera más fuerte que sus ganas de ser poderoso y no se lo haya contado a nadie.

Pero sabía que a Aro no se lo pudo ocultar. Él leía mentes con el contacto físico. A eso le temía. A su don. ¿Cómo le ocultaría lo que planeaba? Lo pude hacer con Edward Cullen, porque él solo puede leer lo que pasa en el momento por tu mente. ¿Pero cómo hago con Aro? Él ve _todo_. Y sabía que no me podía negar a darle mi mano, ya que de otra forma no confiaría plenamente en mí. Esperaría un milagro.

¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Demetri sacándome de mis pensamientos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.

Sí, sí. Solo recordé algo –dije sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y bajando la mirada. Demetri puso un dedo bajo mi mandíbula y me obligó a verlo. Sentía mis piernas gelatina cuando hizo contacto con mi piel.

Vamos –dijo sonriente.

Tomó mi mano en un gesto despreocupado y caminó conmigo hasta la playa mayor. Pocas personas habían ahora. Una leve llovizna había empezado a caer y todos fueron a refugiarse en sus casas. Los poco que había tenían paraguas e impermeables. Otros corrían bajo los pequeños techos de los locales y porches de los edificios. Parecían ovejas escapando del cazador. La lluvia parecía asustarles. De repente unas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente.

_¡Vamos Nazareth! Te mojarás toda si sigues jugando –gritó una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos negro. Mi madre._

Esa imagen me puso melancólica. Ella ya estará muerta. Y mi madre, Suplicia, era lo que yo más amaba en la vida. Mi padre había muerto un año después de mi nacimiento. Yo no lamentaba mucho su pérdida, pero mi madre sí. Muchas veces se me quedaba mirando mucho tiempo y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos tristes. Cada vez que le preguntaba qué le pasaba ella me decía que mi color de piel (que en esos tiempos, mi piel era un poco más bronceada que como la tengo ahora) era igual que al de mi padre. Pero mis ojos y mi pelo eran como los de ella.

Por eso a veces me pasaba mucho tiempo sedienta. Mis ojos se volvían negros, como los tenía mi madre. Yo no respetaba la vida humana, pero si ella hubiera podido sobrevivir mil años hasta ahora siendo humana, daría mi eterna vida por ella.

El recuerdo continuó, llenándome de un dolor que solo se podía curar con mi madre a mi lado.

_Vamos hija –dijo mi madre agarrándome del brazo._

_¡No! Quiero jugar con el lodo._

_Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, y el agua había llenado los pequeños agujeros en la tierra de la carretera. A mí me gustaba saltar en ellos y ver como el agua salía por todas direcciones. También me gustaba ver las manchas que dejaba en mis pantalones. Eran extrañas y no sabía por qué se formaban. Pero a mi mama no le gustaban. _

_Te vas a ensuciar. Ahora vamos, sube a la carreta._

_Hice caso. No quería que se enojara. Cuando estuve bajo el techo de madera, el frío me hizo temblar. El agua que caía me era cálida, ya que mi cuerpo estaba frío. Pero ahora que no me estaba mojando tenía frío._

_¡Avanza, Geoffrey! –le gritó a mi tío, que manejaba la carreta con dos lindos caballitos. Mamá se volvió hacia mí y me abrazó poniéndome una frazada de lana –. En casa, te sacaremos la ropita mojada, si no te enfermarás. _

_Le sonreí._

_Te quiero mami. _

_Y yo a vos, Nazareth._

Respiré profundo, ya que había empezado a temblar. A Veces me pregunto cómo es que de ser una pequeña niña tan tierna y dulce pasé a ser tan despiadada y vengativa como ahora.

La respuesta me vino tan rápido como la pregunta. Luego de que Cayo me haya atacado, me alejé lo más posible de cualquier persona que quiera mucho. No les quería hacer daño ni preocuparlos. Así que viaje. Viajé lejos, hacia otro país, hacia otro continente, hasta que esté completamente segura de que no les haría daño.

Un año después volví, solo para encontrarme con decenas de personas reunidas alrededor de un cajón, que decía el nombre de Suplicia Macerata. Me acuerdo que había esperado a que las lágrimas salieran, pero mis ojos estaban secos. Secos como mi corazón lo estuvo luego de ver que nadie sabía la causa de su muerte, y enterarme que nunca encontraron su cuerpo. Había muerto triste. Había perdido a su esposo, y a su hija.

¿Estás bien Nazareth? ¿Te pasa algo? Ven aquí –Demetri me atrajo hacia su pecho y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo estaba petrificada. ¿Me estaba abrazando? ¡Me estaba abrazando! Pero... ¿Por qué?

Luego caí en la cuenta de que estaba temblando violentamente y sollozando.

Tranquila, todo está bien. Tranquila, tranquila –me repetía una y otra vez. Pero yo no lo escuchaba. Estaba sollozando, con los ojos secos. Secos, como el idiota de Cayo me dejó. Seca. Seca de alma. Seca de corazón. Seca de _todo_.

Eso incrementó mi odio hacia los Vulturi. O tal vez odie solo a los líderes, menos Marco.

Sé su historia. La escuché muchas veces en mi vida, y la conté el doble. Su esposa, Dídima, fue cruelmente asesinada por Aro. Él mandó a "alguien" a matarla, quién sabe por qué.

Pero yo sí lo sé. Hay una parte de la historia que todos ignoran, o no lo saben. Dídima, con el gran don de la felicidad, antes de conocer a Marco fue parte del clan Rumano. Repartió felicidad a Vladimir y Stefan. Pero conoció a Marco y juntos divagaron por el mundo, abandonando a mis maestros. Claro, un tiempo después fueron con los Vulturi. Marco permaneció por mucho tiempo, y sigue estando hasta hoy. Pero Dídima no duró ni un mes. Y Todo por culpa del maldito Aro.

Ahora temblaba de ira, y ya no había sollozos. Demetri me alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Me miró con extrema preocupación. Una preocupación que no merezco de parte de un Vulturi. Pero él no sabe que yo soy del clan Rumano. Y nunca lo sabrá, hasta el ataque.

¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Miré a mi alrededor, para darme cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y estábamos en un callejón. Lo miré a los ojos. Unos ojos que si no tenía cuidado, me podría perder en ellos.

Solo... pensaba en mi madre. Yo de chiquita era muy unida a ella, luego de la muerte de mi padre un año después de mi nacimiento, en mil setecientos noventa y uno. A mis dieciocho, un _vampiro_ –no iba a decir su nombre. Si él no sabía, no quería que se enterara. Aunque supongo que cuando Cayo me vea me va querer matar. Todos los Vulturi tienen instintos asesinos. Y Cayo en especial – me atacó, pero no me mató. Me convertí y me alejé de mi madre para no hacerle daño, cuando me enteré que era un vampiro. Un año después volví solo para ver su funeral. Murió triste. Sin su esposo y sin su hija.

Cuando terminé el relato Demetri me abrazó nuevamente. Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos...

¡NO! Él es un Vulturi. No pienses eso.

Lo siento. Yo también era muy unido a mis padres. Pero lo pude superar –me sonrió. Luego, se separó de mí y me tomó la mano.

Me sentí bien al contarle mi historia. Pero nos e la conté para descargarme. Si no para que me trate por tonta. _Necesito_ que piensen que yo no capto muy bien algunas cosas, y me traten por tonta. Así todo será más fácil, y confiarán en mí más pronto. ¿Quién no confía en una chica que sufre por la pérdida de su madre mil años y está sola en el mundo? Sonreí ante el sarcasmo.

Demetri, con su mano libre, sacó la tapa de una alcantarilla y me miró.

Por aquí se entra.

Hice una mueca al ver la entrada a su "lujoso" castillo, como dicen todos. Demetri se dio cuenta de ello y me sonrió levemente.

Es para mantener las apariencias.

Sin decir palabra, me tiré por la alcantarilla. Al llegar debajo de todo, aterrillé acuclillada y me corrí del agujero así Demetri podía pasar. Él estuvo a mi lado en un segundo, y aterrizó parado. Supuse que estaba más acostumbrado a caer por aquí.

Miré a mi alrededor. Todo era asqueroso. Era una alcantarilla en pinta.

Nuevamente Demetri se dio cuenta de eso y me puso una mano en el hombro.

Es solo así hasta la primera puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a caminar hacia adelante. Demetri me siguió. Caminamos durante un minuto aproximadamente, cuando nos topamos con una puerta. Él la abrió, dándome el paso primero. Pasé por allí y miré de reojo como Demetri tenía que agachar la cabeza para poder pasar. Ahora el ambiente era más lindo, pero seguía sin gustarme. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color demasiado claro, y eso me molestaba. Caminamos en silencio por más tiempo y de nuevo nos encontramos con otra puerta. Repetimos el procedimiento de antes.

Cuando caminamos unos metros un aroma dulce me llenó los pulmones. Respiré y sentí mi garganta arder. No había cazado en semanas y de seguro mis ojos estarían negros.

Caminamos más tiempo hasta que un escritorio se cruzó en m visión. Atrás de éste, había una humana. Sin poder resistirme, miré su largo y fino cuello, y tracé con mis ojos su arteria. No pensé en nada más que en su sangre cuando fui a velocidad sobrenatural hacia la humana y de atrás le agarré el cuello y acerqué mis dientes allí. Estaba a un centímetro de su piel cuando una mano dura me detuvo. Sentí a Demetri detrás de mí, apartándome de la humana. Y yo luchaba por clavar mis dientes en su cuello.

La humana temblaba y gemía bajito cuando al fin pude pensar y me alejé rápidamente de ella. Miré al piso teatralmente y murmuré:

Lo siento. Es que hace mucho que no cazo y...

No pasa nada. Tienes los ojos negros, lo noto. A todos nos pasa. Tranquila –luego se dirigió a la humana –. Gianna –dijo mirándola severamente.

L-lo siento s-señor. B-buenos días, s-señora –tartamudeó mientras me dirigía una mirada llena de temor. Yo cerré los ojos. Fui una idiota. No debería haberla atacado. Pero tenía sed...

Vamos –Demetri me agarró fuerte de la cintura para que no volviera con la humana y caminamos más rápido hacia la gran puerta. Allí, había grabada en oro una V gigante. _Ostentosos_, pensé.

Antes de que Demetri pueda abrir esa puerta me giré hacia él.

¿Qué hacía a una humana aquí?

Estará un tiempo hasta que decidamos qué hacer con ella.

Supe que se refería a que o la matan o la convierten, así que dejé que abriera la puerta. Una luz fuerte me dejó ciega por unos momentos, pero cuando pude ver, deseé estar ciega para siempre.

* * *

**Holaa! bueno, lamento decir que no tuve ningun comentario... pero espero q este capitulo tenga mas suerte (:**

**ahah, y antes de que me digan "Nazareth es muy vanidosa" es solo asi hasta el segundo capitulo... tal vez un poco del tercero**

**van a ver que sivre q sea asi xD**

**Bueno... espero q les haya gustado!**

**Johyy**


End file.
